User talk:Dashface
Miniatures Hey, I saw you updating that list of minipets for your Hall, do you happen to have any undedicated pets that you'd be willing to trade? -Ezekiel 15:30, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :I only have an undedicated Siege Turtle and Temple Guardian—white-rarity first year miniatures of lesser value. If you have a spare Hydra, Jade Armor, Jungle Troll, or Whiptail Devourer, I'd be happy to trade mini for mini. Here's a nicer-looking list of what I don't have. My in-game name is Dashface Megaritz. -- Dashface 07:38, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::I've got a spare Jade Armour that I'd trade for a siege turtle, already got one but meh, 2 turtles instead of 2 jades is fine. Give me a shout in game sometime if you're free. I'll be on Ezekiel Reborn most likely.-Ezekiel 10:15, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for the swap! -- Dashface 11:04, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Comics? Wowie WOW, those are nice looking! I noticed you credited Labsenpai with illustration assistance in the one on your page. Do you have a site of your own I can ogle, or are you hosted off of the Healbot site and I somehow just... Never noticed you before? 12:18, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Incidentally, I just read your userpage bio -- brilliant is all I can say. showed them how to put the P in NPC. Priceless. :D 12:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Someone read my userpage for the first time in a year? Hooray! -- Dashface 11:19, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. The Labsenpai comic was a one-off, but there are more of the newer type on the rival wiki. They are drawn by a very talented girl named Caroline. They are written by some guy. -- Dashface 11:19, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Your userpage is truly epic. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:13, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it is rather long. Sorry about that. -- Dashface 11:19, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Epic as in; awesome :P --- -- (s)talkpage 22:52, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Pagent Update Please post your reply to the question as soon as possible, contestants will be graded on lolz factor, as well as actual answers that might help the world.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:56, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm glad you liked my answer! -- Dashface 10:32, 14 May 2008 (UTC) australia? wut. Need sexy suits in America IMO. Shhh don't tell Felix and Ruricu. 22:49, 1 May 2008 (UTC) : >:O 22:50, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::Felix, America is in dire need of sexier suits. Maui said not to tell Felix and Ruricu, so I don't see the harm telling just one of you. -- Dashface 10:32, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree. I attempted to rectify this by wearing a suit when I visited Usonia; I was surprised to discover that the fashion leaders of your country paid no heed to my example. PA, USA -- Dashface 10:32, 14 May 2008 (UTC) You Win -- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 06:08, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::I have always wanted to be a Legendary Creature (1)! I especially like the title of "The Other Tips of Dashface", and the flavour text fits well! Thanks for holding this pageant, Gigathrash! -- Dashface 10:32, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Dashface != Moses 06:24, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::Of course I'm not Moses. That's why Gigathrash has stricken the face in the images—to let you know that this is not the canonical appearance of Dashface. Though they never did find Moses' body... -- Dashface 10:32, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::LOL! Completely Awesome. Grats Dash. ... Also I created a userbox commemorating your awesome response. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 09:24, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :"LMFAO! There is no point in my even posting an attempt. There is no beating that one." When I saw that, I was all giddy. Maybe all that time sitting up in bed penning and re-penning Guild Wars humour is worth it. Feedback is sparse, so it's difficult to tell. -- Dashface 10:32, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hah, glad I made someone's day with that one :P. Seriously, you could have entered with a picture of a cardboard box, and still probably won with a response like that :D. You definitely have both literary and humor skills, heh. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:36, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC)